Miroku, Sango and the others in Hyrule
by kelsey feret
Summary: if u wanna know wut it's bout THEN READ IT


Breaking and Rebuilding Bonds  
  
Written by: Kelsey Feret  
"Now it's time Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said  
"Time for what?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Time for your fate to be laid out on the playing board. You will die at my hands and I will take back the sword that rightfully belongs to me," Sesshomaru said and flickered a slight smile  
"Yeah right you can't even weld the Tessaiga, what makes you think you can take it now," said Inuyasha letting out a snicker  
"A small dilemma before -" Sesshomaru trailed off looking at his right side. He smiled again. He carefully lifted the sleeve from his right arm. A bright gleam shined from a new right arm.  
"What? Are those shards of the Shikon jewel?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Now you're finally getting it little brother. Last time I only had one shard in my arm making it very easy to remove, but now that my entire arm is stitched with them it's near impossible to remove them all." Sesshomaru shot out in an attempt to grab the Tessaiga, it failed. Sesshomaru didn't give up he shot out again this barely missing it. Sesshomaru tried again, but this time he tried to attack Inuyasha with his poison claws. The attack missed his vital area, but it sliced his arm. In the pain Inuyasha dropped the Tessaiga. Sesshomaru quick as lighting swooped over and grabbed the Tetsuiga.  
"Oh no," Kagome cried Miroku ran over and helped Inuyasha to his feet.  
"No pride this time Inuyasha. The only way to escape with our lives is to run," Miroku said quickly. Inuyasha only let out a moan of agony and ran as fast as he could. They all ran for several miles with Sesshomaru following them.  
"Look the well to my time," Kagome yelled, "It's the only way to escape." They all climbed into the well.  
"Trying to hasten your fate?" Sesshomaru asked, "Well alright it's your funeral!" he swung the Tessaiga as hard as he could practically splitting the well in two. In all of the confusion Kagome dropped the Shikon shards.  
"No the shards," she said. Her head smacked the bottom of the well. She tired to inhale, but she couldn't the well was filled with water. She tried to swim up, but the weight of her friends was pinning her down. She felt as if her lungs were going to explode. "This is it," she thought. " There are so many things I haven't done, like tell Inuyasha I love him." she opened her eyes.  
"Huh, the well is drained?" she asked herself, "how did that happen and why was the well filled with water anyway?" she looked down and saw Inuyasha. She smiled. "I still have time." she climbed up the rusted ladder that seemed centuries old to find herself in Kakariko village.  
  
"Oh my god where are we," Kagome asked.  
"Kagome what are you talking about we're at your well," Inuyasha said. Sango climbed out of the well and asked, "Kagome is this your time?"  
"No. No it's not," Kagome replied  
"Alright since we don't know where we are we should split up and ask people where we are," Miroku said.  
"Great idea Miroku," Sango said blushing slightly. Everyone split up and basically get the same answer. "We're in Kakariko village" or "We 're in Hyrule." Sango decided to go see if anyone in the windmill knew anything about where they were. Before she could enter someone exited. He wore a Hylian Sheild, Kokiri boots and had silky blonde hair. Sango stared to blush.  
"Um what's your name?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment, smiled warmly and said, "My name is Link."  
"Oh Link what a nice name," Sango said blushing even more. Link smiled wider and said, "Really most people think it's weird." he rubbed the back of his head.  
"So what's your name?" he asked  
"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sango," she said.  
"Wow what a pretty name," Link said staring to blush, "So Sango do you like he water?" he asked.  
"Oh I love the water!" Sango said excited  
"Really you do? Would you like to come with me to lake Hylia?" he asked  
"Oh I'd love to, but how long does it take to get there?" she asked.  
"Only a few second we can warp." link said.  
"I've never warped before," Sango said.  
"Really then grab onto me, its actually quite simple," Link said Sango grabbed onto his waist. She smiled and then blushed. Link pulled out his ocarina.  
"What's that?" Sango asked  
"Its an ocarina. Don't tell me you haven't seen one of those before," he said looking very surprised.  
"Well actually um.... No," she responded  
"Oh well," Link said. He played the mysterious melody, The Serenade of Water and the warped to Lake Hylia.  
Link and Sango spent the whole day together. They went fishing, he taught her how to plat the ocarina and they watched the sunset together. As they were watching the sun set link told Sango his story. "An evil curse has been put upon Hyrule by an evil sorcerer named Gannondorf, only by collecting the six spiritual stones of forest, fire, water, spirit, and shadow will undo his curse."  
"I also have a story," Sango said, "All of my family was killed by a demon called Naraku."  
"I'm so sorry," he said  
"Thank you even if you don't mean it. I want to destroy him and get back all of the shards of the Shikon jewel, which most of them he has." They both leaned toward each other to kiss, and then Sango remembered, "Oh I forgot all about my friends!"  
"I'm so sorry I dragged you away from them so I will ride you back." He once again pulled out his ocarina and played another beautiful song. Sango heard the neigh of a horse and saw one galloping up to her.  
"What's the horse's name?" she asked  
"Epins," he responded  
"You really don't have to do this for me," Sango said.  
"Well I am anyway." He said. They rode through Hyrule field and up to Kakariko Village. They walked and the occasional trot looking for her friends.  
"Sango where were you?" Kagome asked looking really worried, "I was really worried about you." Sango dismounted from Epins.  
"I was with Link all day," she responded. Miroku's eyes filled with hate. He stomped over to link angrily and said, "Sango is my woman so you better just stay away!"  
"Miroku how dare you. I am not your woman and you can't decide who I am friends with!" Sango said full of rage.  
"Poor Sango," Miroku said, "He must have brainwashed you." He took both of her hands, "Once you have bared my child you will see that you like me better." Sango's eyes face turned red and her eyes filled with blind fury.  
"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!" Sango screamed. She took her boomerang and hit him on the head with it. Shippo tapped Miroku on the shoulder and said, " Miroku you better stop that or you might get it worse next time."  
"Uh Sango maybe I should leave," Link suggested.  
"NO I NEED SOMEONE TO KEEP ME COMPANY WHILE I CAMP ALONE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"But Sango," Kagome said, "We found a great place to sleep"  
"Yeah and I bet that it was Miroku's doing by saying there's a demon pocessing the cavern," she said. Kagome looked at the ground, "Well...um there's a perfectly good explanation to why..." Kagome was cut off when Sango raised her hand, "Stop I have heard enough," she said. Then she walked off with Link following her.  
The sun had set Sango and Link had started a fire. The warm midnight breeze gently blew the fire, it crackled and embers shot out from it. Sango sat on a log. She picked up a stick and threw it in the fire. The fire shot up and startled Link. He stared at her with his soft eyes and said, "Um...Sango..." he said unsteadily. She gazed at him.  
"Yes?" she asked  
"Can I show you some thing?" he asked.  
"Sure of...wait it's not going to be anything gross or disgusting," she said with a quizzing look.  
"No no...wait what were you just thinking?" he asked  
"Oh nothing," she replied.  
"Well what I wanted to show you is this," he said pulling out his Ocarina and played the Prelude of Light. He grabbed Sango's arm and they were transported to the Temple of Time. Amazed Sango wandered around the hall looking at all of the spectacles. Link once again grabbed onto Sango's arm and pulled her into another room.  
"What is this room it doesn't look so amazing," she said  
"This room is the passageway to the Sacred Realm," he said, "When I put my sword in this pedestal we will be transported seven years into the past." He looked down thinking that she wouldn't like him anymore for being the hero of time.  
"WOW that really cool!" she said.  
"You mean you still like me even though I am the hero of time?" he asked. "I thought you wouldn't like me anymore."  
"No of course not I'll always like you," Sango replied with a warm smile on her face, "So can we see the future?"  
"Sure why not," he said as he thrusted the sword into the pedestal. After a series of flashing blue lights Sango and Link became children. She stared at herself for a while.  
"Wow it really worked," she said  
"Of course it did what did you think I was lying?" he asked  
"Well actually...yes," she replied. He gave her a funny look. There was a loud crashing noise. Link and Sango ran out to the main hallway. It was Inuyasha and the group. Apparently Inuyasha had kicked open the doors searching for them. He pointed at Link.  
"Ha there he is," he said, "See I told you guys I would find him."  
"Yes," Kagome said shaking her head, "You found them after looking every possible place in Hyrule.  
"I could have found them in less time," Miroku said.  
"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED MONK!" Inuyasha screamed. Sango and Link were there staring at them. Inuyasha looked at them.  
"Right almost lost my place," he said. He jumped over in front of Link and said, "Change us back!"  
"Fine calm down," he said. He walked into the room and changed back seven years in the future.  
"Good now give me the sword so you can't do that again," Inuyasha said picking him up by the shirt.  
"And what if I don't want to mutt face," he asked.  
"What did you call me?" he asked  
"You heard me you filthy canine," he said.  
"Okay if you don't give me the sword I will turn you black and blue!" he threatened.  
"I ask you how can you tell if I'm black and blue?" he asked  
"OH THAT'S IT!" Inuyasha screamed, "YOU AND YOUR LAME DOG JOKES ARE GOING DOWN!"  
"Inuyasha," Miroku interrupted, "I shall handle this. I have a little grudge against him." Inuyasha stepped aside, "Link give me the sword and meet your fate." Sango ran in front of him trembling.  
"If you take him into your Kazana," she said, "I will go with him."  
"That's right she likes me better!" Link boasted  
"No that's not true," she said.  
"That's because Sango likes me better," Miroku said.  
"NO SHE DOESN'T," Link screamed  
"YEAH SHE DOES," Miroku replied  
"SHUT UP!" Link demanded  
"NO YOU SHUT UP!" Miroku said  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, "I think we should let Sango make the decision." Kagome looked over to Sango, but all she saw was a blurry image of her running out the door. "Sango wait up," Kagome called chasing her.  
Sango was by Zora's River with her feet in the water. Kagome stood behind her. She walked over to her and sat down.  
"What's wrong Sango?" she asked.  
"I don't know anything anymore," she said.  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
"The other day I was sure I loved Miroku, but ever since I met Link I don't know who I love. I mean I care deeply about both of them I just can't decide who I like better."  
"Well you shouldn't be telling this to me you should be telling this to Miroku and Link," Kagome said. Sango stood up and smiled, "You're right," she said. Kagome smiled with relief as she nodded. Sango walked back to the Temple of Time to find Link and Miroku still fighting. She felt a huge amount of grief. A bright light shone from her hand Sango looked surprised, but she still gazed at the grass. Link ran up to her shocked, Sango looked up.  
"Sango...is that the Triforce of Love?" he asked.  
"...The tri of what?" she replied.  
"The Triforce of Love is one of three golden triangles that have the power of the gods in them."  
"So you're saying that my hand contains great power?" she asked.  
"Yes the land of Hyrule and the Earth itself was created from three fairies, Din and her fire arms created the lands of Earth. Nyaru created the sky and the laws of Earth, and Favore created grasses, forests and the creatures that inhabit them. After finishing the task the three fairies left Earth. The Triforce stands where the fairies left Earth. Later on people found and took the three pieces. The people who had the Triforce handed down their piece to their families generation by generation. You Sango are one of those people. They say that when a good hearted person make a wish upon the Triforce it will lead Hyrule to a golden age, but when an evil hearted person makes a wish upon it Hyrule will be doomed."  
"That...is...hard to believe," she said, "To have the Triforce of Love in my hand." Link explained more about the triforces when something swooped down and grabbed Sango, it was Gannondorf!  
"GANNONDORF!" Link shouted, "PUT HER DOWN!"  
"Not likely," he said, "But Link I must say that I have to thank you!"  
"FOR WHAT?!" he screamed  
"You saved me an immense amount of time trying to find one of the triforces," he said laughing, "So long Link." Sango screamed, "LET GO OF ME!" she demanded. Link took out his longshot and fired it. The long metal chain attached to the back of Gannondorf's boot.  
"WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME," Miroku cried grabbing onto Link's leg as he flew away. Inuyasha angrily screamed, "OH AND WHERE DOES THID LEAVE US HUH?"  
The wind whipped in Link's face, the fierce wind made his eyes water. Miroku had a bitter look on his face as he tried to keep his eyes open and hang onto Link's leg. Miroku caught a glimpse of Gannondorf's face and he thought, "GOD HE'S UGLY." Gannondorf looked back and said, "Pathetic Link I will take care of you once we get to my castle and have the Triforce of Love secured and in my hands," he said as he let out low growl-like laugh. Sango looked back and saw them hanging on she looked very worried. "What who is the man with the black hair?" he asked, "This will be a personal fight between you and me Link we shall have no interruptions!" He looked at Miroku evilly. With one hand a huge black ball of magic appeared from his hand. He shot it at Miroku. With a scream of agony he lost grip and hurtled towards the ground that seemed miles away. Link's eyes grew wide. He reached down to catch him, but he missed. "MIROKU!" Sango cried as streams of tears ran down her face. She struggled to get loose from Gannondorf's grip. When she did she had no plan of what she was to do next. She flew towards Earth. She closed her eyes know that it would all be over soon. She stopped falling. She opened her eyes to find Link holding onto her arm.  
"I wasn't going to miss a second time, "he said worried. She started to blush then she stopped. "I can't be happy...not now," she though, "Miroku is dead!"  
The rest of the flight Sango was silent she looked down crying. "This can't be happening," she though, "It just can't be possible he can't die." She said aloud, "YOU JERK!"  
"Welcome to my castle!" Gannondorf said, "Soon I will be using this girl for my plans and kill you Link...ah life is good!" he snickered. He flew to the top of the tower, which was the battle room. "First comes first," he said. He picked Sango up by her arm. She glared at him struggling.  
"Let go of me!" she demanded. He smiled.  
"Now that is not going to happen until I get the Triforce of Love," he replied. He threw her across the room. She hit the wall, back first and was knocked unconscious. He pointed his hand at her. A yellow light flashed. And she was bided to the wall. "If you want to save her Link," he said, "You better hurry. The spell makes the Triforce easier to come out. The second spell makes it even better. The Triforce comes out much easier when she is dead! The spell eventually kills her. It slowly drains her life energy making death very painful, lucky her though. She's unconscious so she wont feel much."  
"YOU MONSTER YOU ARE GOING TO DIE AND I WILL SEVERE YOUR HEAD SO THAT YOU WILL WALK AROUND THE UNDERWORLD BLINDED!!!!" Link screamed.  
"A bold promise," he said, "But can you manage to keep it?"  
"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Link shouted jumping into the air. He pulled out the master sword and dived down to attack. Gannondorf pulled out his sword.  
  
CLING  
  
The swords sound rang through the halls. Sparks flew. Link gave him a death glare. Gannondorf held onto his sword with one hand. He used the other to start to say a spell. Link pulled out Biggoron's sword with his other hand. Before Gannondorf could finish the spell Link stabbed Biggoron's sword through his hand. Gannondorf screamed as he looked at his hand.  
"YOUR DEAD NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU FROM ME NOW!!!!!!!" He said. He took his sword and swung it down as hard as he could. The master sword flew from Link's hand. Link swooped Biggoron's sword at him. With one hand he caught the blade and broke it in half. A bead of sweat fell down Link's cheek. He backed up then fell down. Gannondorf walked over to him and raised his sword. He swung it down. The sword neared Link's head. A flash of gold hit the sword and it flew from Gannondorf's hand. Angrily he glanced over and saw Miroku holding his staff.  
"IMPOSSIBLE HOW COULD A KID LIKE YOU SURVIVE SUCH A FALL IT WOULD TAKE A...A...-"  
"A miracle," Miroku said smiling, "Why yes it would and that's just what I had!" Miroku was pretty torn up his robes had been torn off and he had a series of scratches and bruises all over him.  
"Hmph no matter you are still going to die!" Gannondorf said.  
"I take that as a shock, cause my kazana (wind tunnel) will take you in before you get the chance to attack," he replied. He raised his right hand that was covered with a purple cloth and prayer beads encircling it. A golden glow shone from his hand. The intensity of the energy broke his prayer beads. Astonished Miroku tried to close his hand. The energy rushed into his kazana. Slowly skin covered it and his kazana was completely covered! Link redeemed the Master sword and continued fighting with Gannondorf. Miroku ran over to Sango. He undid the spell draining her life and the one biding her to the wall. He lifted her up and placed her head in his lap. Link struck Gannondorf. He used the last bit of energy to make the tower collapse. Miroku picked Sango up and carried her out of the castle just before it fell to the ground. Miroku sat Sango down and used himself as a human sheild to protect her from any debris falling and hurting her even more. After the dust and cinder blocks stopped falling Miroku opened his eyes. It was over and they had done it. Link walked over to Miroku.  
"Is she going to be okay?" he asked Then he noticed a shine in his hand.  
"Wwwwwooooowwwww!" Miroku said, "What are the odds that all three of the triforces would be in the hands of people we knew...I mean really!" Sango opened her eyes.  
"M-ir-o-ku?" she said in a soft voice of broken speech. Miroku looked down at her.  
"Sango your awake...get some rest," he said smiling warmly. She nodded and closed her eyes. The Earth began to shake. Then in mere seconds it stopped. A piece of debris fell.  
"Link," Miroku said. Link looked at him, "There over there that's where the rumble came from. Prepare your sword I fear that our fight is not yet over."  
"Your fight I fought him," Link said  
"Yeah well if I hadn't come along you would have probably been dead by now so just shut up and go check it out," he replied.  
"Keh fine." Link snorted. Link walked over to see what made the noise. Miroku once again put Sango's head in his lap. She opened her eyes.  
"Miroku your alive, where are we, what happened to Gannondorf?" she asked.  
"All will be explained later, but now you need to rest!"  
"Okay I shall," she replied. She closed her eyes again.  
  
CRASH  
  
A blue light flashed, Miroku glanced over to see what it was. There was a giant creature with goat horns, a colossal body shaped like a raptor and a glowing tail. It had two long huge swords. Miroku watched Link fight him Link would roll under between his legs and strike his tail. It seemed to be his only weak spot. Gannon got serious and really started fighting. Link started losing. It was hard for him to watch he was powerless to help. A bright light caught his eye. He gazed over to see Link's Light Arrows. He picked up the bow and the arrows and began to shoot. Gannon fell on his knees in pain. Link looked over.  
"LINK DELIVER THE FINAL BLOWS WHILE I KEEP HIM BUSY HURRY!" He said quickly. He looked back over Gannon was back on his feet. He swiped his sword and it struck Link he fell on his back bleeding. The master Sword flew out of his hands and it landed next to Miroku. Gannon got up. "Should I try?" he thought, "But I have had no prior experience with sword fighting, plus he is not distracted." Sango woke up and tried to lean up. She felt dizzy she was not yet fully healed. Inch by inch she pulled herself near Miroku with the final light arrow.  
"Mir-o-ku," she said, "I will shoot the final arrow, to distract him."  
"Sango...you should be resting," Miroku replied  
"You have no other choice," she said stubbornly, "You either let me help you or we both die!" Miroku nodded as he swallowed. "Okay just don't miss. It is our only arrow!" he said.  
"I won't miss, I promise," she said. Miroku lifted up the master sword. He felt a surge of power within his hands. Miroku got Gannon's attention.  
"SANGO NOW!!!" He said. Sango docked the arrow and pulled back the string. She let go. The light arrow pierced his side. Gannon screeched in agony. Quickly, Miroku thrusted the sword into Gannon's head. Gannon fell down. Sango laid as watching the creature until it stopped breathing. After the creature was dead Sango blacked out.  
Sango awoke where Gannon's castle once stood. Miroku looked down at her; surprised that she had awoken he smiled at her.  
"Is Gannon dead?" she asked  
"Well not really. The appropriate question is what happened to him."  
"Okay then what happened to him? Is that an improvement?" she asked  
"The Sages locked him away in the evil realm," he said, "Oh and yes it is an improvement."  
"Is Link Okay," she asked, "I saw him get injured before I blacked out."  
"He's fine," Miroku said, "He had but a minor scratch...well that would be a lie. It wasn't a fatal blow. Enough about that how are you feeling?"  
"Depends on how you look at it," she said.  
"Oh...well we should go and try to find the others," Miroku said.  
"Ok let me just get up," she said. She sat up leaning on her hands. She slowly got to her hands and knees. She carefully got to her feet. Her knees wobbled and she fell down on her hands and knees. She looked at the ground panting, "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm too weak to walk on my own. Why don't you just go find Kagome and Inuyasha and come back with them?"  
"Sango that is not going to happen," he said, "You do not have to beat yourself up over this, it's not your fault."  
"Well how am I going to go with you if I can't walk?" she asked, "Right now I'm just as worthless as a broken sword."  
"Sango don't say that about yourself I shall carry you," he said. Miroku bent down and picked up Sango. She pressed her head into his robes. "Sango..."he said gently, "Even a broken sword can be repaired." Tears of happiness streamed down Sango's face. She wrapped her arms around Miroku. "Link," Miroku called, "Are you ready to go?" Link came out from the other side of a boulder. His tunic was being carried in his hand. Around his chest was a bandage.  
They found Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo at the Temple of Time waiting for them.  
"Wonderful you have returned," Kagome said, "Well I can tell that something happened while you were gone, like what happened to Sango?"  
"It's a long story we'll explain it later," Miroku said  
"Well I'm guessing that you would like to go back to your own time," Link said.  
"Well we'd love to, but a certain SOMEBODY DROPPED THE JEWEL SHARDS IN THE WELL ON THE WAY DOWN! COUGH COUGH KAGOME!!!!!! Inuyasha said  
"UMMMMM," Kagome said looking the other direction.  
"That is not a problem," Link said, "I will use my piece of the Triforce to send you home."  
"Link I wan-"Sango was cut off  
"You don't need to tell me Sango," Link said, "The look on your face says that you have chosen Miroku. I understand"  
"Thank you for being so understanding," with tears in her eyes, "I will miss you." Link took Sango's hand and kissed it, "Sango you have brightened my life, but now this is goodbye." He pointed out his hand and a golden light blinded the group. When they could see again they were back in feudal Japan.  
"Well problem solved," Shippo said.  
"Still one problem," Inuyasha said.  
"Hm there is still another problem?" Kagome asked.  
"Uh yea did you all forget that the Tessaiga-"  
"Is right over there," Miroku interrupted.  
"But why would Sesshomaru just drop the Tessaiga?" Inuyasha asked.  
"It is possible that he found a sword bigger and better than Tessaiga," Miroku responded.  
The few days passed quickly. It was beautiful spring day. Shippo made Inuyasha mad and he was chasing him around in a circle. Kagome watched them smiling. Sango was sitting under a tree with a blanket over. (A certain worried monk gave it to her) Miroku walked up to her.  
"Hi Sango," he said, "How are you feeling?"  
"Hello, fine thanks," she responded.  
"May I sit down?" he asked.  
"I don't see why not," she replied. Miroku sat down next to her.  
"Um Miroku I have question for you," she said nervously.  
"Sure what is it Sango?" he asked  
"Well at Gannon's castle...you risked everything to save me, and I wanted to know if you liked me as much as I like you?"  
"Sango you know that I do," he replied. After that Miroku and Sango had their first kiss. 


End file.
